Such droplet separator systems are known and are used in a generally satisfying manner. However, especially at high flow velocities or high impact pressures problems can occur, with such droplet separator systems by the used frame system although the profiles as such are suited for such high flow velocities and impact pressures as regards the separation capacity. Especially, such problems are caused by the trough area at the lower frame end since an entrainment of the liquid collected in the trough area or of the corresponding solid can occur by the very high flow velocities. In order to avoid such an entrainment one has already disposed the trough area below the bottom wall of the flow duct so that with laminar flow conditions the trough area should not be contacted by the flowing medium at all. However, in practice a certain part of the flow enters into the trough area and emerges again at the end of the trough area from the same wherein the already mentioned entrainment is caused by the corresponding upward, flow. Accordingly, although the droplet separator profiles as such are suited for such high flow velocities as regards the separation capacity, such capacity is reduced on the whole by the liquid or solid particles which are again taken up by the flow or a part of the separation capacity is again annihilated.
Accordingly, with such high velocity applications the separation capacity is no more primarily dependent on the formation of the special separation profile but is dependent on the whole figuration Of the droplet separator system, for instance the arrangement or design of the trough area thereof.
In order to avoid such entrainment problems from the trough area one could increase the dimension with which the droplet separator system projects downwardly beyond the flow duct (height of the trough area) in order to enlarge the distance of the liquid/solid level within the trough area up to the bottom wall of the flow duct. However, this has the disadvantage that the droplet separator system or the corresponding frame has to be designed especially large which brings along increased costs of material and an increased need of space.
Furthermore, such frames have an upper area formed by the Cover plate and a side area which can also project beyond the cross-section of the flow duct. In these areas problems can occur either wherein here especially leakage problems can occur if the flow with high velocity enters these areas. By this also the separation capacity of the droplet separator system is reduced.